BEST FRIENDS
by uahgirl-7
Summary: Harm and Mac have a unconventional family.
1. Prologue

I do not own JAG or its characters.

This JAG Fanfic starts three months after Harriet and Bud have Little AJ, and the Baby Promise between Harm and Mac.

PROLOGUE

**JAG Headquarters**

**1300 Hours**

The elevator dings, and out steps Harriet with AJ in her arms. Harriet is so excited to step back into the halls of JAG, even thought she will not be back at work for another three weeks. She walks through the double doors, and stops and glances in the direction of two of her best friends, Harm and Mac, who are standing in the bullpen laughing. They both notice Harriet and immediately hurry over to her.

"**Harriet, how are you and AJ, and what are you doing here of all places",** asked a smiling Mac, while she looked at the sleeping baby, with Harm looking over her shoulder.

"**Yeah Harriet, we were bringing dinner to you tonight,"** included Harm.

"**Well Ma'am, Sir, honestly I needed to get out of the house. It is driving me insane; and if Bud calls me one more time, I am going to kill him, and have you two represent me,"** chuckled Harriet.

"**Speaking of the devil, here he comes Harriet," **smiling Harm. He looked at the doorway, and noticed Bud looking worried since Harriet was supposed to be at home. Harm calmed him, when he saw him smile his way.

"**Hey honey, is everything okay,"** asked Bud. He gently took AJ from her kissing him on his soft forehead. **"Yes, dear, we just needed to get out of the house for a little while,"** assured Harriet. **"Oh well great. Oh and by the way, I have to go to Norfolk later this afternoon for a case, so I will be home a little late,sorry,"** he said. **"That's ok, my parents will be coming in this afternoon, so that should be okay"**

"**Hey,"** interrupted Harm, **"how about we go out lunch instead, since Mac and I are finished for the day,"** he suggested to the group. "**Oh, that would be wonderful sir, let me go inform the Admiral, and we can leave,"** Bud said excitedly.

**LATER at Olive Garden…**

The group of four was laughing at something Harm said as they were waiting for their meals. Harm and Bud excused themselves to the head. Harriet looks over at Mac as she watches Harm leave the table. She says something that gets Mac's attention…

"**So Mac, when are you and Harm going to have kids?"** she said smugly. Mac's head shot up at the question with big deer in the headlights look, and said "**What Harriet, why would you say that? Harm and I are best friends, and and…",** she couldn't finished her sentence. Harriet interrupted her and said, **"and you're in love with him right?"**

**MEANWHILE in the bathroom**

Bud asked as they are walking out of the bathroom, **"So sir, are you in love with the Colonel?" **Harm head shot up at the question, and said **"what are you talking about Bud? Mac is my best friend, and and…"** Bud interrupted his sentence and said **"and and you're in love with her!"**

Both Harm and Mac said at the same time **"YES"**

**AFTER THE MEALS ARRIVED….**

The group was eating their meal in relative silence, until Harm said **"Okay, what's the problem with everyone? Before we got out meals we were great, now no one is talking. What is the problem,"** he looked at everyone , and eyes found Mac's at last.

"**Harm, I think we need to tell them about us, because Harriet asked me a question, and I kinda want an answer,"** she said while looking deeply into Harm's eyes.

"**Harriet, Bud, Mac and I have been dating since the day Little AJ was born,"** he said in a hurry. Before they could respond, Harm asked Mac, **"what question did Harriet ask you, anyway?"**

"**I'll tell you later. So guys what do you think about us?" **She looked at Harriet and Bud as they looked surprised and shocked at the two of them. **"I am so excited for you both. Does the Admiral know? Are you going to get married? Have you told your parents yet Harm," **Harriet rushed her questions. Harm and Mac interrupted at the same time with the same answers, **" Yes, We don't know, Yes, Harriet".**

The rest of lunch was filled with small talk and laughter. The two couples walked out of the restaurant with a promise that they would do this couple thing again.

**Harm's Apartment**

**2132 Hours**

Harm and Mac were sitting on the couch listening to some jazz music playing on the radio. She had her head laying down in his lap; he was running his hand though her hair. As Mac closed her eyes due to his ministrations, he whispered, **"Mac, what was the question Harriet asked you today during lunch?"**

"**Oh she asked me when you and I were going to have kids, and I didn't give her an answer, because frankly I didn't know. What do you think about it? I mean I know we said five years ,but we're in a relationship now,"** she asked cautiously while looking up at Harm.

"**Well to be honest with you Mac, I would love to have a kid with you now, but I know you are not ready, so I can wait until you are ready,"** he said gently to her. She looked up at him with tears in his eyes, and smiled. She raised her hand, and said **" I would love to have a child with you. I just thought you wanted to be married first, and a little older. I don't know,"** she smiled shyly.

Harm turned her face towards him, and smiled and said against her lips, **"Baby, I would love to have a baby with you, anytime, anywhere, any place,"** he sealed with a passionate kiss. After ten minutes of intense making out, they both looked at each and said at the same time **"Wanna start now?"** They both were thinking as they made their way to Harm's bedroom, thank God its Friday.

**Author's Note:**

So this was kind of a prologue to this story. This story deals with Harm and Mac having a child, and having an unconventional family. I hope you like it. I DON'T OWN JAG CHARACTERS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. 81 Days and Counting

I do not own JAG or its characters.

This JAG Fanfic starts three months after Harriet and Bud have Little AJ, and the Baby Promise between Harm and Mac.

**Chapter 2 **

"**Eighty-One Days and Counting"**

It only took that first time, before Mac was pregnant. Harm was estactic as any father to be. Their relationship was put on the backburner to focus on the new baby, and boy they both step into that role. Harm and Mac went to LaJolla, and told Harm's parents about the baby, and although they were a little disappointed that they were not going to get married, they both were over the moon about Baby Rabb. They all sat down and discussed everything from when the baby was due, to living arrangements, and even trustfunds. By the end of the weekend, Harm had a realtor, a trustfund set up for the baby, and had picked out colors for the baby.

Two months later, Harm and Mac were moving into their new house, which was exactly four minutes, 15 seconds (according to Mac), away from Bud and Harriet's house. They got all their friends together to decorate the beautiful 2-story house. The only room that was not decorated was the baby's room, nicknamed Mackie, who Harm was determined to do on his own. He promised Mac, that the baby would have a room, and that he would do it as a surprise for her. They both had decided after the first ultrasound, that they wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise. Mackie, the nickname given by none other than Gamma Trish was the name everyone called Mac and Harm's baby. The due date had been set, and hopefully the week of Thanksgiving, the Mackenzie/Rabb and JAG clan would have something else to be thankful for.

**September 04, 2001, Labor Day**

**Admiral Chegwidden's House**

**1314 Hours**

Turning onto the Admiral's street, was a tan SUV, and inside was a Commander, and a very giggly Marine Colonel. "**Oh Harm, stop your making my sides hurt," **she said gasping for air, while laughing at the story Harm just recounted. **"I'm serious Mac. You should have been there. We were all standing there in the Admiral's office, when Tiner comes barreling through the door, with the Admiral's American flag boxers, yelling here they are sir. I promised if I wasn't standing at attention, I would have died from laughter,"** Harm concluded gasping for his own breath.

Both of them had been in a happy daze, ever since Mac got into her third trimester. Although, her morning sickness only lasted the first month, Mackie was a terror on her insides, always kicking at inopportune times. Now, that she was on the last mile of her pregnancy, her happiness and cheerfulness was infectious to anyone who came within a mile of her. Harm glanced over at her, and thought "wow she's beautiful", and even though he told her that everyday, he couldn't resist saying it again. **"Hey Mac, your beautiful, you know that,"** Harm said with a sincere smile. Mac looked up from her laughing, and blushed with embarrassment**. "Thank you Harm".** He reacher over the console and grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss. She settled his hand back in her lap, and wrapped both hands around his. They continued onto the Admiral's in a happy silence.

**Admiral Chegwidden's House **

**1326 Hours**

Harm pulled into the driveway, and noticed that they were not the only ones that had arrived. He got out, and rushed around to Mac's side to open the door for her. He helped out of the car, and casually placed his arm around her shoulders. Mac smiled, knowing that was one of the times she enjoyed most, was having him close to her. They walked around back to see Bud and Harriet with Little AJ. Little AJ just turned 10 months, and was a very happy baby. As soon as he saw his Uncle Harm, he lit up with the brightest baby smile. Harm let go of Mac, and walked over to take AJ out of Harriet's arms. Mac felt butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Harm with a baby. Even though they put their romantic relationship on hold, she was very happy and excited to have him as the father of her baby. She couldn't imagine anyone else who fit that role, other than Harm. She smiled and walked across the lawn, to see Big AJ and Meredith, who were talking to Sturgis and his girlfriend, Varese, and Jason and his girlfriend , Jennifer.

"**Hello Mac. How's Mackie today," **asked a smiling AJ as he places his hand on her bulging belly. He adored all of his staff, but no more than Harm and Mac. They were his children in more ways than one.

"**Mackie's doing fine, but I'm hungry enough to eat a whole rack of ribs and maybe a salad,"** she stated loudly enough for Harm to hear, knowing he would disapprove of the choices, especially the ribs. Mac couldn't get the words out any faster, before Harm raced into their conversation, **"I heard that Mac, and no way will you be eating ribs. Chicken, maybe. Salad definitely."** He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, letting her know he was just joking. **"Yeah flyboy, you better be joking. Besides I may have your child inside of me, but I can still kick your six from here to eternity, and you know it,"** she said glaring at him.

"**Ok, Ok, I give you win,"** he said with his hands in the air for surrender. "**Well, Mac if it only takes being pregnant to get him to do what you want, maybe I should get pregnant,"** AJ joked. Everyone laughed at the image of a pregnant AJ. They continued laughing as they walked over to the picnic tables, to start enjoying their Labor Day feast.

Mac sat down by Harm with a plate full of chicken, ribs, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and a little ceasar salad on the side. Harm looked at her plate, and just laughed at her reaction when food is around. They all grabbed their plates and started eating with light conversation and laughter. Mac waisted no time devouring through her plate, and look at Harm, when she wanted more food. He looked into her eyes, and literally melted into pool of water, and said **"Fine, but chicken only this time ok."** He got up knowing that she had him wrapped around her little finger. **"Mackie says thank you very much",** she chuckled knowing that she had Harm wrapped around her little fingers.

**Admiral Chegwidden's House**

**1819 Hours**

After great food, conversation, and a few too many stories, the night was winding down, and only Harm and Mac were left at the house with AJ and Meredith. **"So, you two, what is left on the Mackie to do list,"** asked AJ.

Mac and Harm were sitting on the coach, with Harm's arms around her shoulders. **"Well, the nursery got done this past weekend, and we got the strollers and car seat. We actually have everything we need. All we need is Mackie now,"** she stated while running her hand over her belly. Harm looked down at her, and left a kiss on her forehead. AJ looked at there two, and felt nothing but pride for them. He wanted them to be happy, even though they were not in a relationship he could see the love that was between them. If the relationship was okay with them, then he wouldn't push the issue. **"Well, we all can't wait for little Mackie, especially the proud grandparents to be,"** stated proudly AJ. He was so touched when Harm and Mac came to him, and asked to be one of Mackie's grandparents.

"**Well, eighty-one days, and counting",** smiled Mac.

I don't own the characters.

Please R & R


End file.
